


What is it like to marry the richest man in Gotham

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: summary: What is it like to marry your boyfriend
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SBS

Thank you for your invitation in the forum answering questions. I am in Metropolis and just got off a private jet.

I don't know who invited me, but since I'm here, I will give a brief answer. When I fell in love with Bruce Wayne, I didn't like the highest respondent's ‘dobery cool handsome dio’. Everyone is an ordinary person, and life is like that.

For example, when the child (Damian) was called by his parents at school, he looked upset, but he went to school obediently and donated another building by the way. From this we can see that the education level of Gotham City High School is still very high, at least not succumbing to the money shells of a certain rich man, but his ugly face and the decision to refuse to go to the parent conference forced me to go. Personally educate rebellious children.

Sure enough to be the child of Wayne's family, Tsundere is really the first feature.

The problem of the ‘desire to control’ mentioned upstairs is actually okay. I love to secretly pretend to be positioned on your body. After being discovered, I still have to teach you repeatedly. Our biggest dispute is still on the education of our children. For example, should the children go to school in the metropolis or Gotham, whether to go to a private school or live in a public school, and the Ivy League is a state university close to home. I think I handled it better, and he was very cooperative (we also had a cold war for 1 month).

As for extramarital affairs? (Why does the subject ask such a question?) I trust him very much, and I trust our relationship very much, so I haven't checked the phone. I am pretty sure that his busy day work (Gotham Huahua's daily business) and evening entertainment (Batman punches the terrorists) absolutely guarantee that he will not have time to take time management courses. No cheating, thank you. You can rest assured about this.

Where did your first meeting happen? (Of course I wouldn't say that our first meeting was on Gotham's Dripping Beast, he also yelled at me: Get out of my Gotham) The old house of the Wayne family. I was lucky to be interviewed by the newspaper at the time and see if I could fish out some lace news to enrich our entertainment page. Later? Nothing later. Later, the gossip was not found, and I became gossip on the entertainment page. Believe it or not, we really didn't make an appointment at the first meeting! !

He just gave me a room card for a hotel in Gotham. I think he didn't go there because he didn't think he was trying to make a good plan. He is still a man of integrity, I promise.

Later, when we really knew the identity of the other party at "a job", I still regretted not going to his room at that time. Nothing, just curiosity. It smells so good.

Are you considering divorce in the near future? (How did you ask the question?) No, a divorce is impossible. It’s impossible in this life. Bruce Wayne is a nice guy (and you press me on the wall when you don’t know the identity of Clarke. ), speaks nicely (often let me get out of Gotham), is a talent, is the person I am looking for to spend my life together.

The relationship is so tired, I don’t know if I should get married? The subject of the subject, what you really want to ask is, "Even Bruce Wayne can marry me, can I?" ’Although I don’t know the situation on your side, I have seen your description, long-distance love run for many years, friction in life, and confusion. I think it is in line with my mentality before marriage. If you take this relationship seriously, I think you can get married. If you think the other person is perfect, it means you don't know enough about the other person. No one is perfect, even Bruce Wayne, who I added a filter. When you accept each other's imperfections, you can get married.

Marriage is filled with things like firewood, rice, oil and salt. Today the son is called the parent, and the adult second son still does not plan to come back for Christmas tomorrow. Do you want to persuade? I don’t know if you have taken any measures. Anyway, I had a parent-teacher meeting and ran to my second son to try to have a long conversation (without success), but in the end the whole family sat neatly at the dining table and finished Christmas. Send out the small gift.

These issues are all you need to coordinate, and what should you do if you don’t have time to get along with those ‘night shift’ and ‘overtime at night’? Because we often work overtime together, this problem does not exist. Usually, after overtime work, we can still eat cookies made by the housekeeper. Here is a confession to Mr. Fu.

Although our lives are very busy, we spend half a day every week to communicate together. Although we finally get to bed, I think it is still very useful. It is recommended that every couple do this, which can effectively relieve the couple. Friction between.

Possession problem? (Why did it appear again, I remember I answered it before) Uh, if it's a life, it's still very serious. For example, he bought my newspaper, and at this time we were only in love. So I think the issue of possessiveness is still quite serious. For example, he always said that you can interview with Louise (my ex-girlfriend) or something. I never bothered about this proposition. Here, you need to look into his eyes, sincerely, it's better to be sincere enough that he is embarrassed, and then tell him ‘I love you’ (and then be beaten into the wall?). I think it is quite effective, at least every time he gets angry, he is willing to talk to me.

Property issues? I actually didn’t think about this problem. He gave me a contract, and I signed it directly without looking at it carefully. After all, I owed him a lot of money. If I had to spend my whole life in exchange for a part-time job, I might not be able to pay it ( War damages of hundreds of buildings). Since the marriage, the war damages have gone directly to the public accounts of the Wayne Group. It’s good to think about it, and I feel that I have made a profit. I am his first beneficiary, but there is nothing wrong with it. Answering all kinds of questions about making money, killing people, defrauding marriage and giving birth in the district really confuses me. My ancestors are not poor (refer to Krypton Technology in Lonely Fortress), and I have a clean life experience (? Innocent college student, Sunshine reporter), how to look at it is not bad, these strange plots do not exist, thank you.

When it comes to marriage, I think the wedding ring that the subject is worried about is not important. For example, I gave him a green gem (?) ring before getting married (still quite precious). We were still in love at the time and we were not completely sure about the relationship. He accepted it for the first time and was very touched. Later, after we got married, I accidentally opened a certain door of his basement and was flashed by a box of green light. Once again, I deeply felt the mantra of not believing in men's words too much. Some people talk about the various jobs that I respect and protect your privacy, but in fact they have already stripped your personal identity clean, and you still think that he doesn't know anything.

Oh, by the way, what were you just writing? The wedding ring. Later, he gave me that wedding ring. It was the ‘high price ring’ that appeared in major daily newspapers. Uh, we both thought it was exaggerated, so we didn’t wear it after marriage. However, he said that this ring is related to the appearance of his "Prince Gotham" on the one hand, and on the other hand the elders in his family are really urging him to do this kind of thing.

Just answer it here, I wish you all a happy life and the subject of your love.

Hot review first, like 35,000  
How many dishes, the answer is so drunk ? Wayne hasn’t announced his marriage partner yet. You can rely on a few lace news with only one protagonist’s name, but if there is a peanut...


	2. 中文版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 配对：超蝙无差  
> summary：知乎体 和男朋友结婚是什么感觉 
> 
> 回答者：大都会小记者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超蝙无差

配对：超蝙无差  
summary：知乎体 和男朋友结婚是什么感觉 

回答者：大都会小记者

谢邀，人在大都会，刚下私人飞机。

不知道是谁邀请的我，不过既然来了，我就简单回答一下。和布鲁斯韦恩谈恋爱也没有点赞最高的那位答主猜想的‘狂霸酷帅dio’，大家都是普通人，生活也就是那样了。

比如说孩子（达米安）上学被叫家长的时候，他一脸不高兴，但还是乖乖的去了学校顺便又捐了一栋楼。从这一点可以看出哥谭市立高中的教育水平还是很高的，起码没有屈服在某个富豪的金钱炮弹之下，不过他难看的脸色和拒绝去开家长会的决定还是迫使我走上了亲自教育叛逆孩子的道路。

果然不愧是韦恩家的孩子，傲娇真是第一特色。

楼上说的‘控制欲’问题，其实还好，也就爱在你的身上偷偷装定位，被发现后还是屡教不改。我们最大的纷争还是在孩子的教育问题上，比如说孩子该在大都会上学还是在哥谭上学，上私立学校直接住校还是公立学校，常春藤还是离家近的州立大学。我自认为还是处理的比较好的，他也很配合（我们也就冷战了1个月）。

至于婚外情方面？（为什么题主会问这样的问题？）我非常的信任他，也非常的信任我们之间的感情，所以，没有查过手机。我很确信他繁忙的日间工作（哥谭花花日常营业）和晚上应酬（蝙蝠侠拳打恐怖份子）绝对保证他没有时间去进行时间管理课程。没有出轨，谢谢。这点你们可以放心。

你们的第一次见面发生在哪里？（我当然不会说我们的第一次见面在哥谭的滴水兽上，他还朝我吼：滚出我的哥谭）韦恩家族的老宅。我当时运气好被报社分去采访他顺便看看能不能捞出点花边新闻丰富一下我们的娱乐版面，后来？没什么后来。后来八卦没有捞到，自己上了娱乐版面变成八卦了。不管你们信不信，我们真的没有第一次见面就约炮！！

他只是给了我一张哥谭某酒店的房卡，我觉得他心术不正看上去图谋不轨就没去。他还是一个挺正直的人的，我保证。

后来我们真正在‘某工作’上知道了对方身份的时候，我还是有点后悔当时没有去他开得房间的。没什么，就是好奇。真香。

近期考虑离婚吗？（题主你是怎么提的问题？）不会，离婚是不可能离得，这辈子都不可能的，布鲁斯韦恩人又好（也就不知道我克拉克身份的时候把我按在墙上打），说话又好听（经常让我滚出哥谭），是个人才，就是我要找的共度一生的人。

恋情感到疲乏，不知道应不应该结婚？题主你真实想问的是‘连布鲁斯韦恩都可以收心结婚，我可以吗？’虽然不知道你那边的情况，但我看到的你的描述，多年爱情长跑，生活上的摩擦，困惑。我觉得还是挺符合我结婚前的心态的，如果你是认真对待这段感情的，我觉得可以结婚了。假如你觉得对方很完美的话，说明你还不够了解对方，没有人是完美的，就算是被我加了滤镜的布鲁斯韦恩也是。当你接受对方的不完美的时候，你们可以结婚了。

婚姻就是会被柴米油盐这些事情给充满的，今天儿子被叫家长，明天成年的二儿子还是不打算回来过圣诞节，要不要去劝劝？我不知道你们有没有采取措施，反正我是去开了家长会并且跑去二儿子那里试图进行长谈（并没有成功），但是最终还是一家人整整齐齐的坐在餐桌前过完了圣诞，发完了小礼物。

这些问题都是你需要协调的，还有那些‘值夜班’，‘晚上加班’，感觉没有时间一起相处的时间怎么办？因为我们经常是一起加班的，所以不存在这个问题，通常加完班之后还能吃到管家做的小甜饼，此处表白一下某福先生。

虽然我们的生活都很忙碌，但是我们每周都会抽出半天时间来一起交流，虽然最后‘交流’到了床上，但是我觉得还是很有用的，建议每一对夫妻都这样做，可以有效的缓解夫妻之间摩擦。

占有欲问题？（怎么又出现了，我记得我之前回答过了）呃，如果从生活上来说的话，还是挺严重的，比如说他买下了我所在报社，此时我们还只是在谈恋爱。所以我觉得占有欲问题还是挺严重的，比如说他每次都说，你可以和露易丝（我前女友）一起采访什么的，我从来都不去理会这种送命题。此处，你需要看着他的眼睛，真诚的，最好真诚到他不好意思，然后告诉他‘我爱你’（然后被打进墙里吗？）。我觉得还是挺有效的，起码每次他生气之后，都愿意理我了。

财产问题？我其实没有想过这个问题，他给了我一个合同，我就直接签了，也没仔细看，毕竟我已经欠了他挺多钱的，要是要用一辈子打工来换也可能还不起（几百栋楼的战损），自从结婚之后，战损都直接走韦恩集团的公账了，想想也还挺好，感觉还赚了。我是他的第一受益人来着，但是也没啥问题啊，回答区里的各种谋财害命、骗婚产子问题真的看得让我迷惑。我祖上也不穷啊（参考孤独堡垒氪星科技），而且我身世干净（？清白大学生，阳光小记者），怎么看也是不差的，这些瞎写的奇怪情节不存在的，谢谢。

说到结婚，我觉得题主担心的婚戒什么问题都不重要一切都是心意。比如说我在结婚前送了他一个绿色宝石（？）的戒指（还是挺珍贵的），当时我们还在谈恋爱，没完全确定关系，他收下表示第一次，非常感动。后来我们结婚后我有一次不经意间打开他家地下室的某一个门，被一箱子的绿光闪到了，再次深刻的感受到了不要太相信男人的话的真言，男人的嘴骗人的鬼。有些人嘴上说着我尊重的各个工作，保护你的隐私，实际上早就把你的私人身份扒得干干净净，你心里还想着他啥都不知道。

哦，对了，刚刚在写什么？婚戒，后来他送了我那个结婚戒指，没错就是那个登上各大日报的‘天价戒指’，呃，其实我俩都觉得挺夸张的，所以婚后也没戴。不过他说这个戒指一方面是关乎他‘哥谭王子’的门面，另一方面是他家里的长辈实在催的紧，非常赞同他搞这种东西。

就答道这儿吧，祝大家生活愉快，题主也恋爱顺利。

热评第一，点赞3.5万  
几个菜啊，答主喝成这样？人家韦恩目前都没公布结婚对象呢，您靠几个只有一个主角名字的花边新闻也真行，但凡有一粒花生米…


End file.
